Making Change
by SoraGirl
Summary: A TJSpin, of course :) Rather short one shot about, you guessed it, change. Please R&R :D


AN: A tj/spin I wrote in seriously under 10 minutes simply because there aren't enough recess fics out there :) A little strange, rather short, but I hope you like it :) please R&R ^_^

Making Change 

I never quite understood how people could change so much that the best of friends could suddenly well, not be friends anymore. But as we entered high school, I saw it happen a lot. Friends as close as the Ashleys and the Diggers no longer spoke, people like Randall and Lawson were beginning to get along, the world as we knew it was collapsing! 

Of course, me being me, I refused to stand idly by as this chaos ensued and decided to go on a crusade to reunite old friends…but oddly enough, they didn't want to be reunited. They tried to explain that things have to change eventually and that's not always a bad thing but I refused to believe them. I scoffed at their disloyalty and promised myself it would never happen to us.

But it did…or at least, it's going to.

See, that's the worse part of it, once it starts (and it's started for us), there's nothing you can do to stop it. Sure, you can try polite conversation or allot more time to get together, but deep in your mind you realize that things will never be the same. There's an awkwardness of knowing that the only reason you're talking or getting together is to try to save a dwindling friendship and that awkwardness can destroy it even faster. 

Spinelli would probably knock my teeth out if she ever heard me say that. I've mentioned to her once or twice, how worried I am that our friendship is fading away, and each time she's gone up in a fit of rage, telling me how crazy I am for thinking such a thing. That's what scares me though, Spinelli always gets angry about things she's not sure about.

Our friendship though, mine and Spinelli's I mean, it's changed a lot too. Not faded, exactly, just changed…We hang out more often, now that we don't see the others as much. It comes almost out of necessity, I think. She needs me and I need her, not exactly sure why, I guess we just kind of balance out.

She's the crazy one, but in a good way. She's passionate about everything she does. She takes immediate action and is always ready to defend her friends. I'm the logical one. I can plan things out, think them through, keep a cool head. 

Or well, I use to be able to. Lately I've lost that ability. I can't think things through anymore…well, actually, I can't really think at all when she's around. Obviously, not the best thing for a friendship. 

But like I said, we need each other, so I kept my mouth shut about it, tried to direct my attention elsewhere when she noticed my stares, resisted the urge to hold her hand, but it was hardly effective. It's just like when a friendship is fading. I knew it was happening and I did everything to stop it, but nothing worked.

It wasn't still recently I found out Spinelli was having the same problem.

"This is IMPOSSIBLE! Neither of us know what we're doing!" I remember her yelling as she slammed shut her math book. We'd been working tediously in her room for almost three hours on linear functions and gotten nowhere. 

"See, told you things were changing," I said knowingly. "What are you talking about?" she snipped, her patience already worn thin by math. "Remember the good old days, when Gretchen was around to help us with this kind of stuff? If things haven't changed, where is she now?" I asked, rhetorically speaking.

"Teej, it's 11:30, she' s probably asleep," she replied sarcastically. I sighed, "I'm serious though Spin, our friendship hasn't changed. I mean just look around you!" Spinelli took a quick look around her room, and then back to me and for a brief second, her face flashed a light shade of pink. Suddenly I realized how that could have been taken, and blushed a little as well.

 "Look, I'm not saying it hasn't changed…it has…I can't stand the fact that I…I mean… I…" she shook her head as if to stop her self from continuing, "Never mind." I eyed her strangely, "No, can't stand the fact what?" "Nothing," she bit back angrily, obviously wanting to end the discussion. 

"Oh come on, it' s good old T.J., what can't you-" I started, trying to use my adorable boyish charisma to charm it out of her. "DROP IT!" she yelled and threw me a heated glance, which served to only further sparked my curiosity.

 "No way! I am not giving up until me exactly what you can't stand!" I said, completely determined. I hid back a smile as her long black hair was tossed into her face, lips set in a thin line of anger, eyes ablaze with fury; she was beautiful when she was angry. "FINE! FINE! YOU WAN'T TO KNOW WHAT I CAN'T STAND!??!" she shouted, now fuming with rage. 

As she turned towards me, I prayed for my life, yet knew it was in vain. I had gotten in Ashley Spinelli's war path and I was going to die. I closed my eyes as she approached, expecting a black eye. She grabbed me by the neck of my shirt, slammed me against the wall, pulled me up so my toes just barely missed the ground, placed her lips gently on mine…and kissed me. 

My closed eyes opened in shock until she pulled back and let me drop back to the ground. "There you have it. I can't stand the fact that I keep getting nervous around you. I can't stand the fact that I keep stealing glances and I have no idea why. I can't stand the fact that I've had this huge secret that I couldn't tell you because it could have destroyed everything and most of all, I can't stand the fact that you were right and I'vechanged enough that I've been wanting to do that for months" She spit out quickly, pausing at the end to suck in a deep breath. She sneered, "Happy now?"

At this point, I was a little too shocked to to formulate any brilliant plan or response so I just answered honestly with the first thing that came to my mind. "Very," I laughed, took her chin in my hands, and kissed her again. 

The kiss was interrupted by a yell from down the stairs. "I HEARD YELLING, IS EVERYTHING OKAY UP THERE POOKIE!?" yelled Flo Spinelli. Spinelli blushed red and yelled back down, "Uh…yeah…Mom everything's…great."

So, moral of the story? Sometimes people change, but that' s not always a bad thing. Oh, and also, if your friend has something they don't want to tell you, it's best to just keep bugging them till they kiss you. Trust me, you won't regret it.

Guess that's it,

Teej

AN: That's all everyone, short and to the point ;) This was my first recess fic but hopefully not my last, can't wait to see the new videos but blockbuster doesn't have them and I'm broke *sniff* oh well. Reviews are much appreciated!

"Have you hugged an author today? Write a review and make ones day." :)


End file.
